fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Netheredge Acidic Glavenus
|weaknesses = |creator = TakaTheHunter|diff★☆ = ★★★★★★|image = }}Netheredge Acidic Glavenus are Deviants of Acidic Glavenus. Physiology The Netheredge is almost identical to it's normal counterpart, with the main differences being a much brighter shade of green on it's body, a glowing blue underbelly, longer curved spikes on the back, a large left horn, and blue acid coating it's tail. The tail itself is slightly longer than normal, and is curved at the end like a scimitar. Behavior Unlike it's normal species, the Netheredge is extremely aggressive, giving prey no chance to leave once spotted. When enraged, it's dorsal spines will begin to glow an eerie blue. Abilities Having spent most of its time in the depths of the Rotten Vale, this individual has mastered both its acid producing abilities and use of its tail. It has gained the ability to spit out the corrosive sulfur from the Vale's deepest regions, as well as coat its tail in it. Of particular note is it's tail, which it can sharpen again even after removing the sulfur crystals from it. In this special state, the tail shines an otherworldly silver, and is sharp enough that even the smallest touch can draw blood. In-Game Description Rage and Tired States * Enraged ** Face becomes covered in blue sulfur ** Dorsal spines glow blue * Tired ** Drools sulfur Attacks It retains all of the moves of its normal counterpart, with several new ones and behaviors: * '''Come At Me!: '''When first noticing a Hunter, it will immediately shave the acid crystals off of its tail and point it at them, letting out a menacing growl. Identical to Acidic Glavenus's cutscene. * '''Stronger Acid: '''In addition to inflicting defense down, the sulfur puddles it produces now rapidly drain health. * '''Tail Flip: '''The Acidic Glavenus will growl and leap into the air, performing a frontal flip and slamming it's tail onto the ground, spreading sulfur on both sides if the tail is covered in it. * '''Sulfur Spit: '''Only usable when it's enraged. The monster will gain the ability to spit out balls of sulfur from its mouth in the same way that Glavenus spits out balls of magma. * '''Spirit Combo: '''The Acidic Glavenus will jump back and perform a series of slashes, one to the left, one to the right, three sweeps, and finishing with a spin slash that covers a large area. * '''Foresight Slash: '''Every now and then, the Acidic Glavenus will perform a taunt where it bangs it's tail on the ground three times. If a hunter attacks it during this taunt, an unearthly bell toll will resonate through the area as the Glavenus immediately dodges and counterattacks with a wide slash. * '''Even Sharper!: '''After a set amount of time passes after the tail is sharpened, the Acidic Glavenus will sharpen it yet again. In this second sharpened state, the tail shines a glimmering silver, gains the ability to inflict bleeding, and vastly increases the Monster's speed, while giving it access to more attacks. * '''Triple Spin: '''Only usable in it's second sharpened state. The monster lets out a quick roar, and then performs three quick spin slashes, the last one covering a lot of range. * '''Jab and Sweep: '''The monster will perform a quick jab at the target, followed by a quick sweep while the target is flinching. * '''Running Man: '''The Acidic Glavenus will spin it's body around while chasing a target, followed by a massive downward slash. Guaranteed to inflict bleeding in the second sharpened state. * '''Sulfuric Spiral: '''The Netheredge's ultimate attack, only usable in rage mode. When transitioning from second sharpened state to sulfur covered, the Monster will let out a roar, followed by it grinding the tail with it's sulfur covered face. Once it's finished, it will spin in place like a top, spreading sulfur in a massive circle around it. Hunters unfortunate enough to be hit by the spin will almost certainly cart without proper defense. Theme Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Subspecies Category:Deviant Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster